


"You turned on us!"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "You turned on us!"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"You turned on us!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "You turned on us!"

"You turned on us," Roy narrowed his eyes.

"I did not!" Oliver looked to Digg for help, but even his closest friend shook his head at him. "Diggle! Please!"

"No, Oliver. You brought this upon yourself."

"Felicity-"

"Nope. No, no, nope. This is obviously a guy thing, so I am not touching this one! Nope!" She held her hands up in defeat. 

Oliver groaned and pulled up a chair. He spotted the new titanium arrows in his display and looked at Roy. “Roy, if you put this past us, you can use the titan-“

"Oh, so now you think you can buy me? Try again, buddy," Roy shook his head. 

"Guys it’s not that big of a deal!" 

"Not that big of a deal, he says!" Roy scoffed, throwing his arms in the air. "You traded teams with Felicity and now my Fantasy Football’s all screwed up!" 

"That’s not my fault! Did you see who she picked? She was gonna lose if I didn’t help her!" 

"Hey, uh, guys?" Felicity said, looking up from her monitor. "Roy, that quarterback you picked? He just rolled his ankle. He’s out for the rest of the season."

"What? Oh c’mon!" He cursed, banging his fist on the table. "Digg, trade with me."

"What? Hell no. You’re joking, right?" He laughed.

"My God, I need to open a window," Felicity muttered as she stood. "Obviously there is an over-abundance of testosterone in here."


End file.
